bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Boy
The Boy is a ten-year-old kid who lives with Little Sister, The Mom and The Dad and the owner of Destructo. He is voiced by Scott McAfee. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.48.23 am.png|The Boy entering his room in the episode "To Sleep Perchance to Burp" Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.48.31 am.png|The Boy going to bed Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.48.40 am.png|The Mom helping her son to bed Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.49.32 am.png|The Boy trying to sleep Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.49.55 am.png|The Boy waking up as the monster under the bed is making noise Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.50.02 am.png|The Boy getting up because he has to go to the bathroom Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.50.09 am.png|The Boy opening the bathroom door Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.51.21 am.png|The Boy seeing Squishington and they both scream at each other in terror Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.51.31 am.png|The Boy running out of the bathroom Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.51.44 am.png|The Boy as a zuchinni in Mr Bumpy's imagination Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.52.01 am.png|The Boy asleep while Mr. Bumpy and Squishington are on his bed Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.52.12 am.png|The stop motion monsters in the same scene with the live action Boy Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.52.45 am.png|The Boy telling his mother that she always told him imagination was a good thing Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.52.53 am.png Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.53.10 am.png|The Boy getting out of bed so the Closet Monster won't get him Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.53.28 am.png|The Boy with a baseball bat to fight the Closet Monster Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.53.38 am.png|The Boy with a bat to fight the unseen Closet Monster Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.53.51 am.png|The Boy after the objects in the closet fall on him Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.54.07 am.png|The Mother helping The Boy to bed, now that he has overcome his fear Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.54.00 am.png|The Mom helping The Boy get off the floor after telling her he got the closet monster Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.54.19 am.png|The Boy asleep in bed, while the stop motion characters watch him Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.57.33 am.png|The Boy playing guitar and being loud in the episode "Not a Peep" Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.57.51 am.png|The Boy rocking out to "School's out" Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.58.14 am.png|The Boy ignoring the Dad telling him to be quiet Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.58.28 am.png|The Boy dancing to School's Out Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.59.06 am.png|The Boy getting out of bed after hearing the Dad talk on the phone Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.59.12 am.png|The Boy calling out to his Dad, reminding him that he said "Not a Peep" Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.59.17 am.png|The Boy doing his homework in the episode "Story Problems" Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.59.42 am.png|The Boy grounded for life in Mr. Bumpy's imagination Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.59.58 am.png|The Boy rowing on a slave ship in Mr. Bumpy's imagination Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.54.26 am.png|The Boy rising like Frankenstien's monster in the episode "Night of the Living Bread" Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.54.35 am.png|The Boy wearing a paper bag and pretending that he is Frankenstien Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.54.50 am.png|The Boy roaring and trying to scare Little Sister Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.55.17 am.png|"The horror, the horror", The Boy leaving in defeat after failing to scare his sister Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.55.24 am.png|The Boy going to bed with the paper bag on his head. Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.55.32 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-09 at 8.49.57 am.png|The Boy walking in his room and carrying a large tank in the episode "Journey to the center of the Lungfish" Destructo_as_a_toy_being_picked_up_by_the_boy.JPG|The Boy picking up Destructo Screen Shot 2016-05-17 at 8.00.40 am.png|The Boy holding a sock wiith bite marks in the episode "Bumpy the Untrappable" Screen Shot 2016-05-17 at 8.00.57 am.png|The Boy coming up with a plan to trap the monster under the bed Screen Shot 2016-05-17 at 8.01.05 am.png|The Boy holding a blurry photo of Mr Bumpy proving the monster under the bed is real Screen_Shot_2016-02-06_at_1_13_30_pm.png|The Boy fighting with Little Sister Screen_Shot_2016-02-06_at_1_09_41_pm.png|"Trapping the monster under my bed what does it look like" The Boy says to his sister Screen_Shot_2016-02-06_at_1_20_42_pm.png|The Boy and Little Sister under the blanket of the broken bed Screen_Shot_2015-11-25_at_9_24_58_am.png|The Boy telling The Mom that he's cleaning out the closet like she told him to in the episode "It Came from the Closet (And Wouldn't Leave) Screen_Shot_2015-11-25_at_9_25_42_am.png|The Boy shoving dirty clothes under the bed in front of Mr Bumpy's Nest Screen_Shot_2015-11-09_at_8_50_46_am.png|The Boy tells Little Sister he's not telling her what's in the tank cause because in his room she can't come in Screen_Shot_2015-11-09_at_8_51_11_am.png|The Boy sitting on his bed looking at the tank with the Lungfish inside Screen_Shot_2015-09-01_at_9_47_46_am.png|The Boy watching television with a giant cartoon robot destroying a city in the episode "Made in Japan II" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans